Unconditionally
by kilisdwarfprincess
Summary: The tale of Loki and Sigyn. The god of mischief and lies in the adventure that made him a husband, a murderer, a father, a protector and a feared being across the nine realms.


**Unconditionally**_  
_

**Summary:** The tale of Loki and Sigyn. The god of mischief and lies in the adventure that made him a husband, a murderer, a father, a protector and a feared being across the nine realms. Set pre-THOR.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance.

**Rating:** M for language, violence, adult situations and later chapters.

**Pairing:** Loki/Sigyn (OC).

**Author's Note:** So here is the prologue to set up Unconditionally. It's not much but the next chapter jumps straight into the story. This is the actual story that Sigyn's Temptation was born from so I hope you enjoy this much longer epic as much as you all enjoyed that snapshot of them. It is now considered a non-verse moment in relation to this story for the moment. I may put it in but will have to alter it to match more with the ideas that have since jumped into my brain.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Thor or its characters/world. I make no profit from this fanfiction. This is written purely for entertainment value and to fuel my advances in writing. This version of Sigyn and other characters surrounding her ie Iwaldi, Theoric, etc are my takes on their characters, the back stories are a blend of myth, marvel and my own spin on things and I would very much appreciate it if people do not take the story and claim it as their own or use it. I do not wish to have my hours upon hours of hard toiling and creating stolen from me.

**Enjoy and reviews are greatly welcomed.**

* * *

_It was true. The tale, the myth of the Vanir goddess Freya lying with four dwarves in order to obtain the golden necklace Brísingamen. And it was from that single act that a daughter was born to the goddess and the dwarf Iwaldi. _

_The babe had been small and deemed unfit to live past her first hour of life. She had. Her heart was strong they found. Freya banished Iwaldi from his daughter's presence citing that no child of hers would be raised by one of his race. But Freya was not as kind and loving as her mantle suggested she be. _

_Vain and selfish, the goddess left her youngest daughter in the protection of her brother Frey, lord of the elves that lived on Álfheimr. Unlike his sister Frey was kind and willingly took the child. _

_It was he who named her and he called her Sigyn for in his eyes she was victory and ever would be in that she had fought her first battle at birth and won. _

_She remained small. Smaller than those born of Vanaheim or Asgard and Frey knew it was because her father was of the dwarf race. He cared not though. His love for the niece he raised as a daughter was unyielding. _

_It was there in the halls of Frey that Sigyn grew from a babe into a small child with a curious but timid nature. Many of the Vanir that still walked among the nine realms no longer had magic within their blood. Sigyn's blood coursed with it however which was curious indeed for she was not full Vanir, her magic should have been diluted by her dwarf blood. Her magic was strong and pure. Frey never spoke of it to another when he discovered his niece's ability the night he found her and six dancing mice in her rooms._

_She rarely met her mother in her youth or her half-sisters either. Frey did not hide from her what she truly was; Vanir and dwarf. He should have for once she knew Sigyn had wanted to find her father. _

_She had been seven at the time and Frey had forbidden it, citing that once her mother had banished him, Iwaldi had simply disappeared and no one had been able to locate him since._

_The years passed by in peace and Sigyn grew studious, practicing her magic and learning of the nine realms though various tutors. She rarely interacted with others for her appearance was generally laughed at. Even the elfin youths of her age mocked her crudely for what she was and because of it, Sigyn remained hidden choosing solace and knowledge over feasts and balls that were held both on Álfheimr and in the royal city of Asgard._

_It would be many years before Sigyn was introduced to the world of Asgard and its splendour..._

Sigyn sat upon her horse, a handful of its snow mane clasped tightly between her delicate fingers as her heart raced wildly in her chest. Her uncle sat upon a bay mount to her left. She shot him a nervous glance.

He saw her look and reached over, clasping her forearm in a supportive gesture. His encouraging smile did little to reassure the small goddess who wanted to turn her mouth and flee back to Álfheimr in that moment. This was her day of reckoning. Her mother's only gesture to her in all her years and it was a gesture to mock her. To show her control over whom she had to marry and when it happened. The very fleeting moments in which she had seen her mother had been nothing more than forced smiles on her mother's part. There was only one question that had plagued Sigyn since she had been able to fully understand that her mother had wanted nothing to do with her.

_Why did she hold such contempt for me?_

Even now, the question tormented her. Tormented her when she was mere moments away from meeting the man who would be her husband for the first time; Loki.

Sigyn let out a shaky breath at the thought of the prince of Asgard, the silver tongue and god of mischief and lies.

"Do not fret my dear, for he will love you," Frey remarked, try to reassure her.

She shook her head, lowering her gaze. "What if he doesn't? What if my height makes him repulsed? I don't want to marry someone who hates me, uncle," she stated in dismay, remembering all the torment she had endured for her height and mixed blood over the years. '

Sigyn had grown accustomed to harsh words and looks, though they still did sting and the idea of marrying someone who thought as such made her stomach churn.

Frey gave her a large smile in return, opening his mouth to speak only a guard came rushing down the steps, announcing that Loki was coming. Sigyn glanced from her uncle, to the guard and then to the stairs they waited before.

The silence in the courtyard made Sigyn feel uncomfortable and she shifted slightly as the sound of boots upon the tiles drew closer to them.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she dismounted with not as much grace and poise as she had hoped for. The beast was larger than her own mount back home. Both she and her handmaid straightened out her skirts and Sigyn felt her fear rise as her only friend whispered for her to not show fear in the face of the master of lies.

Picking up her skirts, she ducked under her horses' neck and moved to her uncle's side.


End file.
